1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
In recent years, for the purpose of realizing a highly integrated semiconductor device, a development concerning miniaturizing for a fuse structure, an interconnect structure, an electrode pad structure or the like in the semiconductor device is energetically conducted. This kind of technique is described in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-284352.
The Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-284352 describes the semiconductor device provided with a structure formed in such a way as to embed a fuse electrode, an interconnect, an electrode pad, and so forth in a recess formed in an interlayer insulating film, followed by forming a Tin film on an upper portion of them. FIG. 21 shows a sectional view of the semiconductor device described in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-284352.
In a semiconductor device 2142, fuse electrodes 2146A, 2146B, an electrode pad 2148, interconnects 2150A, 2150B are embedded in an interlayer insulating film 2144. And, a metal film 2152 composed of such as respective TiN film and the like is provided on an upper face thereof.
Further, a cover insulating film 2154 and a polyimide film 2158 is formed on an upper face of the interlayer insulating film 2144 and on a metal film 2152 in this order.
Here, an opening 2156 penetrating a cover insulating film 2154 and a polyimide film 2158 is provided in an upper portion of the electrode pad 2148. Further, an opening 2159 penetrating the polyimide film 2158 is also provided in an upper portion of a fuse structure composed of fuse electrodes 2146A, 2146B and a metal film 2152.
In the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-284352, the effect is described that, according to such composition, further miniaturization of the semiconductor device is made to achieve, upon preventing short-circuiting between the fuse electrode, the interconnect and the electrode pad.